sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Luka Chuppi
| music = Songs: Tanishk Bagchi White Noise Abhijit Vaghani Score: Ketan Sodha | cinematography = Milind Jog | editing = Manish Pradhan | studio = Maddock Films | distributor = AA Films Jio Studios | released = | runtime = 126 minutes | country = India | language = Hindi | budget = ₹25-34 crore | gross = crore }} Luka Chuppi ( ) is a 2019 Indian Hindi-language romantic comedy film directed by Laxman Utekar. Produced by Dinesh Vijan under Maddock Films, it stars Kartik Aaryan and Kriti Sanon and tells the story of a television reporter who cohabits with a headstrong woman. Chaos ensues when their traditional families assume them to be married to each other. Principal photography for Luka Chuppi began in August 2018 and was completed the following month. It was released on 1 March 2019, and has emerged as a critical and commercial success with a gross over worldwide. The film is currently the eighth highest grossing bollywood film of 2019 Plot The film starts with reporters asking a film actor Nazeem Khan (Abhinav Shukla) if he lives in a live-in relationship. He says that it is his life and he can do whatever he wants to. The film then goes to Mathura where Vishnu Trivedi (Vinay Pathak) a politician goes to a local news channel in their town to get his daughter Rashmi Trivedi (Kriti Sanon) an internship so that she doesn't have to go to Delhi. There he introduced them to Vinod Kumar Shukla "Guddu" (Kartik Aaryan) and Abbas Sheikh (Aparshakti Khurana). Rashmi starts working with them and Guddu and Rashmi start falling in love and start dating. Then Guddu and his eldest brother Vikas (Himanshu Kohli) get into a fight about who will get married. The next day Guddu meets Rashmi and asks her to marry him but she says that she doesn't want to get married and wants to get to know Guddu first. She suggests a live-in relationship but Guddu doesn't want to be in a live-in relationship because where they live a live-in relationship is not allowed because it not a part of their culture. And on top of that Rashmi's father is the politician who wants to ban live-in relationships. Guddu also says that since he is the main reporter of the news channel everyone knows him so they will know if they have a live-in relationship. Guddu and Rashmi meet Abbas and they ask him what to do and he says that when they go on the business trip to Gwalior for 20 days they can stay do a live-in relationship. Rashmi eagerly agrees but Guddu still thinks that it will be a bad idea. The three heads for Gwalior. When they reach they get an apartment by the help of some guy. The apartment already had things in the apartment because the landlord kept it there. When they are in the apartment a neighbor Mrs. Srivastava (Sapna Sand) comes and asks them if they are new and where they are from and Guddu, Rashmi, and Abbas all say three different places. The other guy knows that they are not married so tells the woman that each one is from one of the specific places. The neighbor leaves and then it's nightime. Abbas also leaves and dosn't live with them. At night Guddu tries to get Rashmi to have sex with him but she says that she is tired. She asks if he has "protection" and he gets happy and says that "of course, all kinds of variety". The next morning while Guddu is making breakfast Rashmi said that she will make the food and do some other stuff and Guddu will do other work but will have to do the bathroom and tells Guddu to make her tea. Guddu chases her around the apartment and from the outside Mrs. Srivastava watches. Then Mrs. Srivastava tells another neighbor that she thinks that they aren't married and will check. At night Mrs. Srivastava goes to their apartment and asks Rashmi if she could have some milk. Mrs.Srivastava goes inside an after a while asks how long they two have been married and they both look at each other with a confused look. Guddu says 6 months while Rashmi says 1 year then they say it again switched Rashmi says 6 months and Guddu says 1 year. Mrs. Srivastava leaves and tells everyone that they don't know how long they are married so they must be in a live-in relationship. Everyone says that in the morning they will get them to leave. Guddu and Rashmi hear this and overnight they make fake photos of their wedding and they put them all around the house. The next morning all the neighbors come inside their house and are shocked to see the wedding pictures. Mrs. Srivastava tells everyone that they are lying but no one believes her. The Rashmi comes with sweets to give to everyone and says to everyone to have the sweets because it is their 1 year anniversary. Then the two go to a place to visit and decide that they will go back to Mathura, speak to their families about their wedding, and do a destination wedding in Jaipur. While they are over there Guddus eldest brothers (Vishwanath Chatterjee) wifes (Neha Saraf) brother Babulal (Pankaj Tripathi) sees them while he is there visiting. When the two head home Babulal follows them home and Rashmi opens the door for him and sees the photos of the fake wedding pictures they made and thinks that Guddu got married and ran away. The next morning Babulal brings Guddu's entire family to their house including Guddus mom (Alka Amin) and dad (Atul Srivastava) . His family sees the wedding pictures and they keep on asking questions and Abbas shows up. Guddu's family asks him if he knew about the wedding and Abbas asks when did they get married. Guddu's then sees the fake pictures and says that he knew about the wedding. Everyone goes back to Mathura and Guddu's family goes to Rashmi's father to tell them what they did. Trivedi is ok with it and says that they should be glad that they got married and weren't in a live-in relationship. Rashmi then goes to live with Guddu and his family because everyone thinks that they are know married. Everyone is ok then about their marriage. Rashmi says that she doesn't want to keep lying to everyone and says Guddu to quickly get the actually married. Guddu tells Abbas to book a Mandir for their wedding. Guddu says that they will go tommorow and quickly get married. While they are talking Guddus nephew hears there conversation and uses his Guddu to get himself things that he wants such as a bicycle and a video game. The next morning when Rashmi and Guddu go to the Mandir Rashmi sees people from his dads political party and they'll realize that it is her. Rashmi puts her "dupata" down and Guddu had wore a fake beard from home already. Guddu and Rashmi got to the Pandit and asks them that they are here to get married while they are in the process the Pandit sees that Rashmi is wearing a "mangalsutra" and thinks that Guddu is marrying someone who is already married. The Pandit calls the party members and they let Rashmi go but they beat up Guddu and call his family. His family asks why he is trying to get married again and tells them to just take him home. At night Guddu, Rashmi, and Abbas are talking about how to get married and Abbas gets an idea about how to get married. Abbas puts newspaper in a bowl and lights on fire then puts mantra's on his phone. Guddu and Rashmi start walking around the bowl but Abbas' phone's data runs out and he leaves. Abbas comes back and says that he has another idea. He shows a flyer where 50 couples can get married. The film cuts and goes to the next morning where Rashmi and Guddu say thay they are going to Rashmi's Kuldevta's Mandir but are actually going to go to the thing that Abbas told them about. Babulal and his side kick (Arun Singh) follow them. Rashmi and Guddu see them and asks them why they are following them and Guddu says that if they keep following them he will put bad news about Babulal on the channel. Rashmi and Guddu reaches there and Abbas helps them. The Pandit asks who Abbas is and says that he is Rashmi's brother. A few minutes later Trivedi and his right hand man (Ajeet Singh) reach their to congratulate everyone one by one. Abbas sees and goes away. When Trivedi congratulates Rashmi and Guddu. He dosen't see it was Rashmi because she wore her dupata down and Trivedi doesn't see it is Guddu because he has a Sehra but when Trivedi asks for Guddu's name Guddu says it in his normal voice and Trivedi has a suspicion that it is Guddu. When he asks Rashmi her name Guddu deepens his voice and says that she can't talk because she is incapable of talking. The Pandit says that her brother was just here and tells Trivedi that he is over there. Trivedi calls Abbas and asks him if Rashmi is his sister and he says yes but Trivedi says that since Abbas is muslim why is his sister getting a Indian wedding. He says that she just calls him brother by using a rakhi. Trivedi leaves them and calls Guddus brother Vikas and asks where Guddu and Rashmi are and Vikas says that they went to Rashmi's Kuldevta's Mandir and Trivedi says that he dosn't have a Kuldevta and tells him and tell him to call his family there. Trivedi tells his right hand man Shrikanth to yell Guddu into the mic. Srikanth yells Guddu into the mic while Guddu and Rashmi are walking around the fire. Guddu stops and looks up and Trivedi goes over there and lifts his Sehra. Trivedi keeps yelling at Guddu and his family comes and everyone keeps asking why he is doing this and where Rashmi is. Rashmi gets mad and tells everyone to stop yelling at Guddu and that it wasn't his fault and that she wanted to be in a live-in relationship. Guddu explains to Trivedi that the reason why Trivedi keeps losing the elections is because the new generation wants many things such as live-in relationships and will give votes to people who actually wants to support them. Trivedi agrees and everyone gets Guddu and Rashmi finally married. In the end, Rashmi and Guddu are at a political rally in Mathura where they are both doing a report together and showing that Trivedi now firmly believes that live-in relationships are good. Nazeem Khan is also with him and supports Trivedi. Cast *Kartik Aaryan as Vinod Kumar Shukla / Guddu *Kriti Sanon as Rashmi Trivedi *Aparshakti Khurana as Abbas Sheikh, Guddu and Rashmi's friend *Pankaj Tripathi as Babulal, Guddu's brother's brother-in-law *Vinay Pathak as Vishnu Trivedi, Rashmi's father *Atul Srivastava as Badriprasad Shukla, Guddu's father *Alka Amin as Shakuntala Shukla, Guddu's mother *Himanshu Kohli as Vikas Shukla, Guddu's brother *Vishwanath Chatterjee as Varun Shukla, Guddu's brother *Neha Saraf as Janki Shukla, Guddu's sister-in-law *Ajeet Singh as Shrikant Trivedi, Vishnu's right hand man *Vimi Mehta as Savitri Trivedi, Rashmi's mother *Arun Singh as Chotu, Babulal's side kick *Master Samarth as Chikoo, Guddu's nephew *Sapna Sand as Mrs. Srivastava, neighbour *Abhinav Shukla as Nazeem Khan *Nabil Singh as Pandit Production Principal photography for the film began in Gwalior on 1 August 2018 and was completed in Mathura in September 2018. The film was released on 1 March 2019. Bollywood Hungama put estimated the film's budget at crore, which included print and advertising costs. Box Office India estimated the film's budget as crore.https://boxofficeindia.com/movie.php?movieid=5608 Marketing and release The first poster of the film was released on 23 January 2019. The trailer of the film was released on 24 January 2019. Producer Dinesh Vijan refused to release the film in Pakistan due to the 2019 Pulwama Attack. The film completed 50 days in the theatres on 19 April 2019. Soundtrack | recorded = 2018 | venue = | studio = | genre = Feature film soundtrack | length = 15:26 | language = Hindi | label = T-Series | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} }} The music of the film is composed by Tanishk Bagchi, Abhijit Vaghani and White Noise while the lyrics are written by Kunaal Verma, Nirmaan, Mellow D and White Noise. All the songs of the film are remakes of popular songs, thus making it a remix album. "Poster Lagwado Bazar Mein" from Aflatoon was recreated for the film. It was sung by Mika Singh and Sunanda Sharma and released as Poster Lagwa Do. "Coca Cola" by Tony Kakkar was remixed for the film. Re-sung by Tony with additional vocals by Neha Kakkar, the recreated version which was released as "Coca Cola". "Photo" by Karan Sehmbi was recreated in Hindi for the film. "Laung Laachi" by Mannat Noor was recreated in Hindi for the film. Sung by Tulsi Kumar, it was released as "Tu Laung Main Elaachi". "Khaab" by Akhil was recreated in Hindi for the film. Re-sung by Akhil along with additional vocals by Dhvani Bhanushali, it was released as "Duniyaa". Reception Critical response Taran Adarsh from Bollywood Hungama said, "A situational comedy with a message... Relatable premise, clean humour, foot tapping music, loads of entertainment... Superb climax... Kartik Aaryan top notch, Kriti Sanon damn good. Recommended!" Aashu Mishra from ABP News said, "Luka Chuppi is an easy breezy and crazy drama with an underlying layer of dark satire and social statement on moral policing and communal biases in small towns. The crackling chemistry between Kartik Aryan and Kriti Sanon is bang on and looks refreshing." Bollywood Hungama said, "Luka Chuppi is a funny take on the modern relationships laced with dollops of situational and funny moments. This clean comedy would get thumbs up not just from the youngsters but also from the family audiences. Kartik Aaryan once again is in a great form. His boyish looks work instantly but it's his performance that makes it even more endearing. Kriti Sanon has a fantastic screen presence and maintains a strong position. She also surprisingly shines in an important emotional sequence in the second half." Komal Nahta said, "Kartik Aryan does a fine job as Guddu. His acting is effortless and he is the best when he is helpless in the second half. Kriti Sanon looks very pretty and plays Rashmi ably. She has an endearing style which enables her to connect well with the viewers. Pankaj Tripathi deserves full marks for playing Babulal so effectively. It would not be wrong to say that he brings the house down with laughter each time he comes on the screen. Aparshakti Khurrana stands out in a relatively subdued role as Abbas. He is very entertaining in the second half." Filmfare said, "Kriti Sanon is spontaneous throughout and seems to be finding her feet in comedy, having a gala time of it all in the process. Kartik Aaryan displays wholesome charm and plays his part perfectly. Aparshakti instils the fun with minute shrugs and gestures and keeps it subtle but effective nonetheless." Faridoon Shahryar of Bollywood Hungama said, "Laxman Utekar's Luka Chuppi is a feel good entertainer that charms with its simplicity, cool music score and fine performances by Kartik, Kriti, Vinay Pathak, Pankaj Tripathi and Aparshakti Khurrana. It also raises some valid points about what India's youth really wants!" Box office Collecting , Luka Chuppi became the fourth highest opening day Bollywood grosser of 2019. Having collected and on its second and third days respectively, the film's opening weekend total became , thus making it one of 2019's highest opening weekend collection of a Bollywood film. The worldwide gross of the film was crore, with domestic gross of crore and overseas gross of crore. Thus, the film was a financial success. Notes References External links * * Luka Chuppi on Bollywood Hungama Category:Indian films Category:Indian romantic comedy films Category:Hindi-language films Category:2010s Hindi-language films